


Thicker Than Water

by lastcrazyhorn



Category: Under The Dome (TV)
Genre: Episode S01E08, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastcrazyhorn/pseuds/lastcrazyhorn
Summary: “You have suckled at the generous tit of this town for long enough, Jim.  I’d say, with some practice, you could be quite good at suckling at my generous tip,” Ollie leered.





	Thicker Than Water

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe this pairing isn't a thing. So surprising.

**From Season 1, Episode 8 of "Under the Dome" -**

_“So you would starve people just to get back at me?” Jim Rennie said, stepping forward into Ollie’s personal space._

_“Course not,” Ollie grinned.  “But I sure wouldn’t mind starving you out.”_

_Jim glared at him, but the other man was not to be deterred._

_“When this town realizes that having you as a councilman makes for empty stomachs,” Ollie chuckled and shook his head.  “Well, they’re going to drum you out faster than a knife fight in a phone booth.  And I’ll be more than happy to fill your shoes.”_

_“Best of luck to you, Jim,” Ollie said, turning his back on him._

_. . ._

Jim started to turn away as well, but something made him stop and turn back.

“Wait,” He croaked, not recognizing his own voice.

“What now, Jim?  Want to reminisce about the good old days some more?”  Ollie answered, turning back as though he had expected that the conversation wasn’t quite done.

He remembered the way Ollie had looked at him when the other man had visited him at his home.  He remembered how he had leered at him, and how it had sent a chill down his spine.

“Isn’t there _anything_ else I can do that’ll make you listen to me?”  Jim asked, licking his lips as he clenched his fists.  

“ _Listen_ to you?”  Ollie croaked a laugh.  “No. Work with you?  Maybe,” He said, hooking a thumb in the top of his trousers with a smirk.

“What . . . do you want?”  Jim asked, swallowing with some difficulty.

“Ohh,” The word was drawn out.  “We can start with that pretty mouth of yours,” Ollie grinned again.

Something rustled behind Jim, but he didn’t turn--couldn’t turn.  Shock had him frozen.

“You have suckled at the generous tit of this town for long enough, Jim.  I’d say, with some practice, you could be quite good at suckling at _my_ generous tip,” Ollie leered.  

Bile rose in his throat.  He took a step back and then another, right into the muzzle of a gun.  

“No, Jim.  You offered, I answered.  Now you’re going to pay the piper,” Ollie’s grin was cold, even as his eyes burned dark holes into Jim’s soul.  

“You--I thought you would be the first one to be disgusted by,” He stopped, not even knowing how to go on.  

“A mouth is a mouth.  A hole is a hole.  The tighter, the better.  Isn’t that right, boys?”  

The other two men laughed as the gun dug further into the space between his shoulder blades.

“I’m going to kill you for this,” He swore, as a large hand dropped onto his shoulder, pushing him to his knees.

“I’m gonna enjoy watchin’ you try,” Ollie laughed, beginning to unbuckle his pants.  

“I thought you wanted to watch me starve,” He stalled, looking with disgust at the cock that had appeared in front of his face.

“No, Jim.  On this,” Ollie looked around and chuckled.  “On this, you can gorge yourself.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't write out the actual scene, because I felt like it ended well there.


End file.
